There is no known, currently-used nonimaging technique for identification of U.S. Army ground or air vehicles as friend or foe. However, some high performance aircraft may have some interrogate/respond techniques which operate at radio frequencies. There is considerable effort being made to develop a laser radar for noncooperative identification, friend or foe. The problem is that current imaging infrared viewing devices can sense a potential target at ranges beyond the ability of an operator to determine identification.
It is the purpose of this disclosure to present a technique whereby a target identification can be made without a detailed image.
Apparatus of the present invention can be used with all ground vehicles or helicopters. The advantages of this system is that it lends itself to multiple coding techniques for security; it does not increase the existing detectability of the vehicle; nor does it require the interrogating system (such as a missile launcher or another vehicle) to emit any signals.